


Learning To Love You

by DrZedWordHunter



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZedWordHunter/pseuds/DrZedWordHunter
Summary: Rodney and Radek get together. Eventually, read A/N.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/Radek Zelenka
Kudos: 7





	1. Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> My own story, originally posted on area52 as Dr.Mckay. It only has two chapters, but I plan on adding more. Please excuse any lameness. I wrote this back in 2006 when I was 19. I just wanted to get what I have back out there, and maybe it'll kick me in the butt to get it finished.

Bored.

Bored.Bored.Bored.Bored.BORED.

Rodney sat, hitting his head against the wall, bored out of his mind. It had been two hours since he'd managed to get himself and Dr. Zelenka trapped in one of the deserted parts of Atlantis. Two hours since they had discovered that the crystals in the transporter were drained. Probably because Rodney had made some power conversions to allow them to arrive there and had forgotten to make sure that there was enough power to bring them back. He had also neglected to make sure that there was another exit to the room they were now stuck in. On top of that, there was something interfering with their radios. On the other side of the room Zelenka was sketching in a notebook.

"Would you put down the notebook and help me think of a way to get us out of here?"

"Only if you stop trying to give yourself a concussion. You should relax. Someone will notice how quiet it is and realize you're gone and look for us."

"Oh ha ha ha. Maybe they'll notice the lack of bad jokes." Rodney leaned forward and sighed. "At least we brought food with us. Who knows how long we'll be stuck here."

The room fell silent except for the soft scratches of a pencil on paper. Rodney watched Zelenkas hand move carefully across the paper, wondering what he was drawing and how he could stay so calm considering their situation. With those soft noises and thoughts in mind, Rodney fell asleep.

***

Rodney slowly opened his eyes, taking time to remember where he was. Looking around he saw Zelenka asleep on the floor across from him, his notebook lay next to him. letting his curiosity get the better of him, Rodney crawled over and picked the book up. His eyes grew wide as he flipped past page after page of sketches of himself. Here and there were little comments and dates. A sketch of Rodney working in his lab, one of him in the mess hall, one of him sitting in the Ancients chair back on earth. The last one was Rodney sleeping against the wall.

Must be what he was working on, Rodney thought. He looked over the sketch, which could have been a black and white photograph for how life like it was. Why would he be making sketches me? Rodney let his eyes wander over the sleeping man. True Zelenka had been spending more time around Rodney but that didn't mean anything, did it? He looked back at the sketch and a bit of writing at the bottom caught his attention.

And the sunlight clasps the earth  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea:  
What is all this sweet work worth  
If thou kiss not me?*

Rodney couldn't move his eyes, couldn't breath. Did this mean Zelenka liked him? What other explanation could there be? All the time he wanted to spend with him, all the sketches, the poem. Not that Rodney really minded. It was nice to have someone who wanted to be around him, and Zelenka was a nice enough guy. Rodney enjoyed his company, Zelenkas intelligence almost matched his own. They shared many of the same interests too, so they always had something to talk about. Just the other day they had discussed the various reasons why Atlantis needed to start a hockey league during the mainland winter. Come to think of it, Zelenka seemed to like everything Rodney did. The one big difference that they had that Rodney could think of was their preference in women. Rodney liked them shorter than himself and thin. Zelenka liked them tall and average.

"I never said it was women I liked Rodney. You just assumed that."

Rodney was shaken out of his thoughts by the smooth Czech voice. He turned his head and looked straight into Zelenkas brown eyes.

"Zelenka. I..I didn't...I said that out loud?"

"That you did. As I guess you can tell by the sketches it's you that I like. I understand if you don't feel the same. I hope that this will not change things us."

"I..uh...No this won't change things between us. I think."

Zelenka stared at him blankly.

"You think?"

"I think I might like you too. I don't know."

"Well why don't we see."

Zelenka brushed a hand along Rodneys jaw. Rodney felt a shudder run down his spine and leaned into Zelenkas hand. Slowly, Zelenka moved forward and gently pressed his lips to Rodneys. Zelenkas lips felt warm and dry next to his own and Rodney thought that maybe this was right. Rodney felt Zelenka run his tongue along his lips and just as they were about to deepen the kiss they heard the transporter doors open. They shot apart as Major Sheppard walked into the room.

"Hurry up. I got Ford holding the transporter open sow we can get you two out of here."

Rodney and Zelenka stood up and walked towards the transporter. Zelenka held his notebook close to his side as they stepped inside and moved to opposite walls. Neither looked at the other as Major Sheppard stepped in and looked at them both.

"You guys gave Weir quite a scary. You've been gone for six hours. Were you stuck in that room the whole time?" Both men nodded. "Nothing new to learn in there I bet. You must have been really bored."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem stanza in the story is from Love's Philosophy by Percy Shelley.


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

Rodneys POV

It had been three days since they'd been stuck in that room and now Rodney was hiding in his. The events of that day kept running through his head. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see Radeks face as he rushed out of the transporter claiming to feel unwell, the hurt in those blue eyes. It wasn't Radeks fault he'd left like he did, it was his own.

Rodney was confused. He'd never really thought about a man like that till he'd come to Atlantis. Scratch that, till he'd gone to Antarctica and met Radek. He didn't know why but he had felt an instant attraction to the man. Maybe it was the way Zelenka would challenge his ideas in a way that made him see other options. But why had he kissed him?

That confused him even more. He'd liked the kiss, not just because it'd been a long time since he'd kissed someone, but because it had felt right. Rodney shook his head. He hated how he was feeling, hated how confused he was. I wonder how Radek feels, he thought.

"Oh shit." He said out loud, realizing that he wasn't the only one who might be confused over that day. He ran out of his room, thankful it was night and most of the crew was asleep, and headed towards Radeks room

Radeks POV

Radek lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Rodney had been avoiding him since they'd gotten back to the main part of Atlantis. More to the point he'd been avoiding everybody by shutting himself off in his room, but in doing that he was still avoiding Radek. Radek wondered if it was his fault for bringing his notebook with them on their trip. It wasn't his fault Rodney had gone through it and it wasn't his fault they'd kissed. Ok, so he had started it but Rodney hadn't stopped it so it wasn't his fault.

So why did he feel so bad? He wanted Rodney so badly for so long and he was afraid he'd blown any chance he had with him. Shouldn't have kissed him, he thought. No, it is not my fault. If he didn't like it he would have pushed me away and he didn’t. But why is he avoiding me?

Radek decided he couldn't just lie down anymore. He got up, turned on his laptop, and opened his music file. Scrolling through it he found an American song that he'd felt was appropriate to his feelings. Though he did not like the bands harder songs, he did enjoy their version of this particular song. He clicked on it and sat back as the slow melody filled his room.

No one know what it's like  
to be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

Radek took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Why did life have to be so confusing? He closed his eyes and allowed the music to surround him and fill him. The song was set on repeat and by the fourth time it started, Radek was half asleep. He was just about to lose himself to blissful dreams when he heard his door chime. This better be good, he thought as he opened the door, not expecting who was on the other side.


End file.
